TNG Season 7
Episodes Summary The crew defeats Lore and his group of rogue Borg. Geordi La Forge struggles with the loss of his mother, while Data discovers his own. The captain foils a terrorist plot by Vulcan isolationists. It is discovered that warp drive damages subspace. William T. Riker is forced to choose between his loyalties to an old captain and Picard. Deanna Troi and Beverly Crusher learn long-kept family secrets. Worf meets a future version of Alexander Rozhenko, and both he and Deanna consider a romance. Wesley Crusher leaves Starfleet to study with The Traveler. Ro Laren defects to the Maquis. Q concludes his trial of humanity, giving Picard an opportunity to save mankind. Background with Patrick Stewart and Brent Spiner on the set of "All Good Things..."]] * This season was broadcast concurrent with Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Season 2. * This season earned Star Trek: The Next Generation an Emmy Award nomination for "Outstanding Drama Series", the first (and only) time a syndicated series earned that distinction. * While Michael Piller continued to be credited as Executive Producer, he chose to focus on DS9 more, and so Jeri Taylor took over as showrunner for the final season of the series. One of her first decisions was to put an end to the open-submission process that Piller had put in place for scripts, and focus the writing around a core team of regular staff, with freelancers occasionally invited to make submissions. * Ronald D. Moore has admitted he was less than satisfied with this season. In an interview about Star Trek: Deep Space Nine in SFX magazine #55 (published in and reprinted in ) he says "''Next Generation, I think, overstayed its welcome. The last season of that show is kind of rough. To be honest, there are chunks of it I haven't watched myself. The show just didn't know what it was trying to do in the last year".'' * Moore said a similar thing in 1998, "I wish we could've had a more coherent idea of what we wanted to accomplish in TNG's last year. Too much of it was random story-telling without a sense of bringing the show to a conclusion" . * This season marks the switch from ALL CAPS to Small Caps in the actor names of the main title. * Characters which crossover from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine include: Evek (in and ), Quark (in ), and Miles O'Brien (in ). * Production of the seventh Star Trek movie, (the first one starring the Next Generation cast) began simultaneously with the last season of the series. Filming for the TNG main cast on the film began only ten days after principal photography was completed on the series finale, . Credits Cast * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker * LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge ("Descent, Part II"-"Dark Page", "Force of Nature"-"All Good Things...") * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data Crew Created By * Gene Roddenberry ' Consulting Producer' * Peter Lauritson ("Sub Rosa"-"All Good Things...") Co-Producers * Brannon Braga * Wendy Neuss Producers * Ronald D. Moore * Peter Lauritson ("Descent, Part II"-"Homeward") Line Producer * Merri D. Howard Supervising Producer * David Livingston Executive Producers * Jeri Taylor * Michael Piller * Rick Berman Executive Story Editor * René Echevarria Story Editor * Naren Shankar Casting By * Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. * Ron Surma Music By * Jay Chattaway ("Descent, Part II", "Interface"-"Gambit, Part II", "Dark Page", "Inheritance", "Sub Rosa"-"Lower Decks", "Eye of the Beholder", "Journey's End", "Emergence"-"Preemptive Strike") * Dennis McCarthy ("Liaisons", "Phantasms", "Attached"-"Force of Nature", "Parallels", "Homeward", "Thine Own Self"-"Masks", "Genesis", "Firstborn"-"Bloodlines", "All Good Things...") * John Debney ("The Pegasus") Main Title Theme By * Jerry Goldsmith * Alexander Courage Director of Photography * Jonathan West ("Descent, Part II"-"Genesis", "Bloodlines"-"All Good Things...") * Kris Krosskove ("Journey's End"-"Firstborn") Production Designer * Richard D. James Editors * J.P. Farrell ("Descent, Part II") * David Ramirez ("Liaisons", "Gambit, Part II", "Attached", "Parallels", "Sub Rosa", "Masks", "Journey's End", "Emergence", "All Good Things...") * Steve Tucker ("Interface", "Phantasms", "Force of Nature", "The Pegasus", "Lower Decks", "Eye of the Beholder", "Firstborn", "Preemptive Strike") * Daryl Baskin ("Gambit, Part I", "Dark Page", "Inheritance", "Homeward", "Thine Own Self", "Genesis", "Bloodlines", "All Good Things...") Unit Production Manager * Brad Yacobian First Assistant Directors * Jerry Fleck ("Descent, Part II", "Interface", "Gambit, Part II", "Dark Page", "Force of Nature", "Parallels", "Homeward", "Lower Decks", "Masks", "Genesis", "Firstborn", "All Good Things...") * Adele G. Simmons ("Liaisons", "Gambit, Part I", "Phantasms", "Attached", "Inheritance", "The Pegasus", "Sub Rosa", "Thine Own Self", "Eye of the Beholder", "Journey's End", "Bloodlines", "Preemptive Strike") * Richard Wells ("Emergence") Second Assistant Directors * Arlene Fukai * David Trotti ("All Good Things...") Costume Designer * Robert Blackman Co-Costume Designer * Abram Waterhouse ("Journey's End"-"All Good Things...") Set Decorator * Jim Mees Visual Effects Producer * Dan Curry Visual Effects Supervisors * Ronald B. Moore ("Descent, Part II", "Interface", "Gambit, Part II", "Dark Page", "Force of Nature", "Parallels", "Homeward", "Lower Decks", "Masks", "All Good Things...") (credited as Ronald D. Moore in "Gambit, Part II") * David Stipes ("Liaisons", "Gambit, Part I", "Phantasms", "Attached", "Inheritance", "The Pegasus", "Sub Rosa", "Thine Own Self", "Eye of the Beholder", "Journey's End", "Bloodlines", "All Good Things...") * Michael Backauskas ("Genesis", "Firstborn") * Philip Barberio ("Emergence") * Joe Bauer ("Preemptive Strike") Post Production Supervisor * Wendy Knoller Supervising Editor * John P. Farrell (credited as J.P. Farrell from "Gambit, Part I" on) Senior Illustrator/Technical Consultant * Rick Sternbach Scenic Artist Supervisor/Technical Consultant * Michael Okuda ("Descent, Part II"-"Journey's End") Scenic Art Consultant * Michael Okuda ("Firstborn"-"All Good Things...") Make-Up Designed and Supervised By * Michael Westmore Art Director * Andy Neskoromny Set Designer * Gary Speckman Visual Effects Coordinators * Michael Backauskas ("Descent, Part II", "Interface", "Gambit, Part II", "Dark Page", "Force of Nature", "Parallels", "Homeward", "Lower Decks", "Masks", "All Good Things...") * Philip Barberio ("Descent, Part II"-"Parallels") * Joe Bauer ("Liaisons", "Gambit, Part I", "Phantasms", "Attached", "Inheritance", "The Pegasus", "Sub Rosa", "Thine Own Self", "Eye of the Beholder", "Journey's End", "Bloodlines", "All Good Things...") * Edward L. Williams ("Genesis", "Firstborn", "Emergence", "All Good Things...") Visual Effects Series Coordinator * Philip Barberio ("The Pegasus"-"Bloodlines", "Preemptive Strike"-"All Good Things...") Visual Effects Associates * Edward L. Williams ("Descent, Part II"-"Eye of the Beholder", "Journey's End", "Bloodlines", "Preemptive Strike") * Frederick G. Alba ("All Good Things...") Script Supervisor * Cosmo Genovese Special Effects * Dick Brownfield Property Master * Alan Sims Construction Coordinator * Al Smutko Scenic Artists * Jim Magdaleno ("Descent, Part II", "Interface", "Gambit, Part II", "Dark Page", "Force of Nature", "Parallels", "Homeward", "Lower Decks", "Masks", "Genesis", "Firstborn", "Emergence", "All Good Things...") * Wendy Drapanas ("Liaisons", "Gambit, Part I", "Phantasms", "Attached", "Inheritance", "The Pegasus", "Sub Rosa", "Thine Own Self", "Eye of the Beholder", "Journey's End", "Bloodlines", "Preemptive Strike"-"All Good Things...") Hair Designer * Joy Zapata Makeup Artists * June Abston-Haymore * Gil Mosko Hair Stylists * Patti Miller * Michael Moore ("Descent, Part II"-"Liaisons") * Eddie Barron ("Interface") * Lee Crawford ("Gambit, Part I"-"Gambit, Part II") * Laura Connolly ("Phantasms"-"All Good Things...") Wardrobe Supervisor * Carol Kunz Sound Mixer * Alan Bernard, C.A.S. Camera Operator * Kris Krosskove ("Descent, Part II"-"Genesis", "Bloodlines"-"All Good Things...") Chief Lighting Technician * R.D. Knox First Company Grip * Steve Gausche Key Costumers * Kimberley Thompson ("Descent, Part II", "Interface", "Dark Page", "Force of Nature", "Parallels", "Homeward", "Lower Decks", "Masks", "Genesis", "Firstborn", "Emergence", "All Good Things...") * Matt Hoffman ("Descent, Part II", "Interface", "Gambit, Part II", "Dark Page", "Force of Nature", "Parallels", "Homeward", "Lower Decks", "Masks", "Genesis", "Firstborn") * Dave Powell ("Liaisons", "Gambit, Part I", "Phantasms", "Attached", "Inheritance", "The Pegasus", "Sub Rosa", "Thine Own Self", "Eye of the Beholder", "Journey's End", "Bloodlines", "Preemptive Strike") * Deborah Hall ("Liaisons", "Gambit, Part I", "Phantasms", "Attached", "Inheritance", "The Pegasus", "Sub Rosa", "Thine Own Self", "Eye of the Beholder", "Journey's End", "Bloodlines", "Preemptive Strike") * Carol Kunz ("Gambit, Part II") * Maurice Palinski ("Emergence", "All Good Things...") Music Editors * Gerry Sackman * E. Gedney Webb ("All Good Things...") Supervising Sound Editor * Mace Matiosian Sound Editors * Miguel Rivera * Masanobu Tomita * Guy Tsujimoto * Ruth Adelman Re-Recording Mixers * Chris Haire, C.A.S. ("All Good Things...) * Doug Davey ("All Good Things...) * Richard Morrison, C.A.S. ("All Good Things...) Post Production Sound By * Modern Sound Production Coordinator * Diane Overdiek Post Production Coordinator * Dawn Velazquez Assistant Editors * Lisa De Moraes ("All Good Things...") * Michael Westmore, Jr. ("All Good Things...") Visual Effects Assistant Editor * Arthur J. Codron ("All Good Things...") Production Associates * Kim Fitzgerald * Kristine Fernandes * Dave Rossi ("All Good Things...") * Cheryl Gluckstern ("All Good Things...") * Zayra Cabot ("All Good Things...") Pre-Production Associate * Lolita Fatjo Casting Executive * Helen Mossler, C.S.A. Stunt Coordinator * Dennis Madalone ("Descent, Part II"-"Liaisons", "Gambit, Part I"-"Attached", "Inheritance", "Sub Rosa"-"All Good Things...") Location Manager * Lisa White ("Descent, Part II", "Gambit, Part I", "Attached", "Homeward", "All Good Things...") Original Set Design * Herman Zimmerman Science Consultant * André Bormanis Based Upon Material By * William N. Stape ("Homeward") * Jeanna F. Gallo ("Sub Rosa") * Shawn Piller & Anatonia Napoli ("Journey's End") Monitors By * Sony Corp. Of America ("Descent, Part II", "Gambit, Part I"-"Gambit, Part II", "All Good Things...") Filmed with Panavision © Lenses and Cameras ("Liaisons"-"All Good Things...") Special Visual Effects By * Industrial Light and Magic, A Division of Lucasfilm, Ltd. Motion Control Photography By * Image "G" ("Descent, Part II"-"Preemptive Strike") * Erik Nash ("All Good Things...") Video Optical Effects By * Digital Magic Special Video Compositing * CIS Hollywood ("Descent, Part II"-"Preemptive Strike") * Don Lee ("All Good Things...") Online Editing By * John Carroll ("All Good Things...") Editing Facilities * Unitel Video ("Descent, Part II"-"Preemptive Strike") Uncredited * Greg Agalsoff - Mike Operator ("Bloodlines", "All Good Things...") * Eric Alba - Visual Effects Artist ("Genesis") * Melissa Antablin - Costumer ("Descent, Part II", "Dark Page", "Inheritance", "Homeward", "Lower Decks"-"Eye of the Beholder", "Journey's End"-"All Good Things...") * Dolores Arce - Assistant Accountant * Camille Argus - Costumer ("Homeward") * Richard Balder - Special Effects Labor Artist ("Homeward", "Bloodlines") * David Bernard - Sound Cable Person ("Homeward", "Bloodlines") * Tom Bookout - Grip ("Descent, Part II"-"All Good Things...") * Brannon Braga - Writer ("Liaisons") * Lloyd A. Buswell - Construction Foreman * Zayra Cabot - Production Associate * Ernie Camacho - Digital Effects Artist: CIS Hollywood ("All Good Things...") * Ed Charnock, Jr. - Painter * Eric Chauvin - Matte Artist: ILM ("All Good Things...") * Richard Chronister - Special Effects Artist ("Homeward", "Bloodlines", "All Good Things...") * Ray Clarke - DFX Paint FX Artist: The Post Group * Joe Conti - Video Toaster Contractor ("Sub Rosa") * Brian Cooper - Assistant Chief Lighting Technician ("Homeward", "Bloodlines") * Ed Cooper - Lamp Operator ("All Good Things...") * Roy Cunningham - Costumer Cutter Fitter * Dick D'Angelo - Swing Gang ("Homeward", "Bloodlines") * Doug Davey - Effect Re-Recording Mixer ("Genesis") * Robert De La Garza - Assistant Property Master ("Homeward") * Yvonne DePatis-Kupka - Hair Stylist ("Homeward") * René Echevarria - Writer ("Interface", "Dark Page") * Hank Edds - Makeup Artist ("Homeward", "Genesis") * Carolyn Elias - Hair Stylist ("Firstborn") * Mark E. Fenlason - Prop Fabricator/Model Maker/Set Construction ("All Good Things...") * Alfred T. Ferrante - ADR Mixer ("Descent, Part II"-"All Good Things...") * Larry Field - Final Colorist ("Descent, Part II"-"All Good Things...") * Anthony Fredrickson - Scenic Artist ("Parallels"); Model Maker ("Eye of the Beholder") * Hala Gabriel - Accountant * Jeff Gersh - Sound Editor ("Genesis") * Cheryl Gluckstern - Production Assistant * David Goldfarb - DGA Trainee * Jacques Gravett - Assistant Editor * Don Greenberg - Lead Compositor: The Post Group ("Liaisons", "Gambit, Part I", "Phantasms", "Attached", "Inheritance", "The Pegasus", "Sub Rosa", "Thine Own Self", "Eye of the Beholder", "Journey's End", "Bloodlines", "Preemptive Strike"-"All Good Things...") * John Grower - Head of Santa Barbara Studios ("Masks") * Eric Guaglione - Animation Supervisor: Santa Barbara Studios ("Masks") * Chris Haire - Dialogue Re-Recording Mixer ("Genesis") * Deborah Hall - Set Costumer ("Homeward", "All Good Things...") * Kevin Haney - Makeup Artist ("Genesis") * Bill Hawk - Miniature Fabricator ("The Pegasus") * Bill Henderson - Sound Re-Recording Engineer ("Preemptive Strike"); Sound Re-Recording Mixer ("All Good Things...") * Paul Hill - Visual Effects Compositor: Digital Magic * Matt Hoffman - Set Costumer ("Bloodlines") * Tina Hoffman - Makeup Artist ("Homeward", "Genesis") * Adam Howard - Visual Effects Compositor ("Descent, Part II"-"Phantasms", "Attached"-"The Pegasus", "Sub Rosa"-"All Good Things...") * Adrian Hurley - Special Effects Camera Operator ("Force of Nature") * Gregory Jein - Model Maker ("Descent, Part II"-"All Good Things...") * Brian Johnson - Crab Dolly Grip ("Homeward", "Bloodlines", "All Good Things...") * Ralph Johnson - Lamp Operator ("Homeward", "Bloodlines", "All Good Things...") * Bruce Jones - Visual Effects Producer: Santa Barbara Studios ("Masks") * Brian Q. Kelley - Video Segments Editor ("Eye of the Beholder", "Firstborn", "Preemptive Strike") * Richard Kelley - Assistant Camera Operator ("Descent, Part II") * Michael Key - Makeup Artist ("Gambit, Part I", "Genesis") * Barry R. Koper - Makeup Artist ("Homeward") * Erwin H. Kupitz - Wig Maker ("Descent, Part II"-"All Good Things...") * Stephen Lebed - Model Maker ("Liaisons") * Don Lehman - Lamp Operator ("Homeward", "Bloodlines", "All Good Things...") * Michael Mack - Writing Intern * Cary McCrystal - Second Assistant Camera Operator ("Homeward", "Bloodlines", "All Good Things...") * Tim McHugh - Video Toaster Contractor ("Sub Rosa") * Scott McKnight - Lamp Operator ("Homeward", "Bloodlines") * Ed Miarecki - Prop Maker ("Descent, Part II"-"All Good Things...") * Susie Money - Costumer ("Bloodlines") * Richard L. Morrison - Re-Recording Mixer ("Genesis") * Murata - DGA Trainee ("Homeward") * Danny Nero - Extras Casting: Central Casting * John Nesterowicz - Swing Gang ("Homeward", "Bloodlines") * Josée Normand - Hair Stylist ("Phantasms", "All Good Things...") * Renee North - Costume Cutter Fitter * Frank O'Hea - Painter ("Homeward", "Bloodlines") * Dave Powell - Costumer ("Homeward") * Tom Purser - Construction Worker * David Quashnick - Makeup Artist ("Homeward", "Genesis") * Scott Rader - Compositing Animator ("All Good Things...") * A.J. Raitano - Visual Effects Camera Operator: Image "G" ("The Pegasus") * Bernd Rantscheff - Makeup Artist ("Homeward") * Tim Roller - First Assistant Camera Operator ("Homeward", "Bloodlines", "All Good Things...") * David Rossi - Production Associate * Rick Rowe - Craft Service ("Homeward", "Bloodlines") * Charlie Russo - Set Property Person ("Homeward", "Bloodlines", "All Good Things...") * Jim Samson - Assistant Property Person ("Bloodlines") * Stewart Satterfield - Transportation Coordinator ("Homeward", "Bloodlines") * Roger Senders - DGA Trainee ("Gambit, Part II") * Fernando Sepulveda - Property Lead Person ("Homeward", "Bloodlines") * Don Sheldon - Hair Stylist ("Firstborn") * Suzie Shimizu - Production Accountant * Steph Silvestri - Production Assistant * Mike Smithson - Makeup Artist ("Genesis", "Bloodlines") * Mark Stimson - Special Effects Artist ("Homeward", "Bloodlines") * Phil Stirling - Mike Operator ("Homeward") * Thomas E. Surprenant - Makeup Artist ("Homeward") * Jeri Taylor - Writer ("Interface") * Kimberley Thompson - Costumer ("Bloodlines") * Wil Thoms - Special Effects Artist ("Homeward", "Bloodlines", "All Good Things...") * Daryl Towles - Script Typist * Audrey Trent - Foley Artist ("Genesis") * Jerry Trent - Foley Artist ("Descent, Part II"-"All Good Things...") * David G. Trotti - Second Assistant Director ("Gambit, Part II", "Homeward", "Bloodlines") * Elaina M. Vescio - Set Security ("Homeward", "Bloodlines") * Patrick J. Vitolla - Grip ("Homeward", "Bloodlines", "All Good Things...") * Jana Wallace - Script Typist * L.Z. Ward - Set Security ("Homeward", "Bloodlines") * Mark Wendell - Digital Effects Artist: Santa Barbara Studios ("Masks") * Jack White - Second Grip ("Homeward", "Bloodlines") * Joe White - Visual Effects Artist ("Phantasms", "Parallels") * Murphy Wiltz - Lamp Operator ("Homeward", "Bloodlines") * Darrell Woodard - DGA Trainee ("Bloodlines", "All Good Things...") * Susan Zietlow-Maust - Hair Stylist ("Firstborn") * Debbie Zoller - Makeup Artist ("Homeward", "Genesis", "All Good Things...") Production companies * Amblin Imaging - CGI Company ("Emergence") * Central Casting - Extras Casting * Diligent Dwarves Effects Lab - Specialty Costume: Knight in Armor ("Emergence") * Santa Barbara Studios - Special Effects Company ("Masks") See also * TNG Season 7 performers * TNG Season 7 UK VHS * TNG Season 7 DVD cs:Sedmá sezóna TNG de:TNG Staffel 7 fr:TNG Saison 7 nl:TNG Seizoen 7 sv:TNG, säsong 7 Category:Star Trek seasons